the hunt
by Doomina
Summary: Sirius e Remus são parte de uma tribo ameaçada por uma criatura maligna e ambos partem em uma caçada que definirá o destino de suas vidas. Sirem. AU. Projeto LABMA v4 do fórum 6v.
1. Prólogo

Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Like a Brother My Ass versão AU da sessão Puppy Love no fórum 6v.

Universo: Indíos/Medieval | Situação: Morte | Plot inspirado no filme "O Pacto dos Lobos"

* * *

**AVISO:** _Essa fanfic não foi revisada._

* * *

**the hunt**

por Doomina

* * *

**Prólogo**

Havia um motivo para aquela floresta ser proibida.

Durante a noite, quando a tribo descansava em suas cabanas e a última chama da fogueira se apagava, não havia mais barulho. Era uma total ausência do som. Nem o vento, nem as folhas das árvores ou os animais quebravam o silêncio profundo da floresta. Para os anciãos, isso era um bom sinal, de respeito à tranqüilidade. De paz.

Era quase magia, pois nada, além disso, podia interromper o mundo de se mover ou emitir sons ao fazer isso. E era nisso que eles acreditavam. Ou eram induzidos a fazê-lo.

O garoto andou pela noite escura e sentiu seus pés afundarem na lama e por vezes se machucarem em atrito com as pequenas pedras no caminho sombrio. Ele não podia reclamar, nem ao menos suspirar de raiva. Sentia-se mudo. E surdo. Nenhum pio, mas então algo chamou sua atenção.

Algo brilhava nos arbustos ao longe. Ele sentiu um frio na barriga e os pelinhos em seu braço e nuca se arrepiaram. Engoliu em seco, mas então pensou que poderia se aproximar daquele brilho sem temer o que havia se escondido ali. Não fora corajoso o suficiente para deixar sua cabana no meio da noite? Não fora valente o bastante para apostar que sobreviveria sozinho na floresta durante aquela noite inteira?

Em pequenos passos, ele alcançou os arbustos.

Era apenas um garoto, pequeno e magricela, porém ele se sentia o homem mais poderoso da tribo naquele momento. Inclinou o corpo para frente usou uma das mãos para empurrar as folhas, revelando o que estava a brilhar por trás delas. Foi quando percebeu, eram olhos.

Um grito ecoou na floresta.


	2. A conversa

**AVISO:** _Essa fanfic não foi revisada._

* * *

**Capítulo I – A conversa**

A fumaça preenchia seus pulmões conforme ele respirava, mas isso não era preocupante. Na verdade, nada além do que ocorrera na noite passada era. Ele pressentiu que não conseguiria se concentrar por muito tempo em sua oração, pois sabia que o chefe da tribo não era muito paciente.

- Remus! – chamou, ao empurrar a cortina para entrar em sua cabana.

O homem continuou em silêncio e ergueu a mão para o moreno antes de inclinar o corpo para frente, deitando a cabeça no chão e reverenciando a enorme estátua de madeira a sua frente. Sirius respeitou o final do ritual de oração, principalmente porque sabia que o amigo estava orando pela criança que não estava mais entre eles.

Juntou as mãos e murmurou uma canção antes de apoiar as mãos nas coxas e inclinar o corpo uma última vez. Levantou-se e se virou para o chefe da tribo, notando o seu olhar preocupado. Até mesmo a sua postura valente havia se alterado.

- Como estão todos?

- Apavorados.

- Deveriam estar. – disse o loiro calmamente – Essa é a quarta vez?

- Sim, mas era apenas uma criança, Remus.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento e Sirius parecia se desesperar a cada momento em que o outro meditava sobre a situação. A primeira morte foi tida como acidente, afinal, ninguém além dele e Sirius haviam visto o corpo e o estado em que fora encontrado. A segurança foi dobrada, mas ninguém acreditou que a aldeia estava a salvo quando dois de seus melhores guerreiros desapareceram enquanto cuidavam da tribo não muito tempo depois. E agora, uma criança.

- Não foi sua culpa. – amenizou, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo.

- Nós deveríamos ter dito algo. Contado a verdade.

Ele disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito nu e usando u=uma das mãos para esfregar os olhos marejados. Na queria que Remus o visse naquele estado, mas se alguém era para suspeitar da sua vulnerabilidade, que fosse o seu melhor amigo.

- Eu sei, Sirius. – o outro apertou os dedos na clavícula do moreno, obrigando-o a encará-lo – Nunca é tarde para isso, você sabe.

O moreno continuou calado, apenas fitando um ponto qualquer até se recompor e lançar um breve olhar agradecido ao amigo.

- Vou convocar uma reunião esta noite – disse, segurando a cortina da cabana aberta antes de deixar a cabana de Remus.


End file.
